Break My Mind
Summary: '''Vendetta presents her project in Revenge 101, a message to her mother. '''Warning! This webisode contains dark themes and violence. Viewer discretion is advised. Note: There will be a song in this one. It's from Final Fantasy 14 called Equilibrium (get it cuz one of the objects Nemesis is connected to are scales) Disclaimer I do not own the song, it belongs to the creator of Final Fantasy and its original composer, please support the original release. The camera opens up in Revenge 101 with Nemesis, the Goddess of Vengeance, handing out a new assignment. Nemesis: 'The Topic of this project is Mind Manipulation. Be as creative as you'd like. There is no limit on how you can present it. Class dismissed. ''*she notices Vendetta leaving* ''And Vendetta, don't disappoint me. ''Vendetta grits her teeth and leaves. The day of the project presentation soon arrives. Vendetta hears her name being called and steps up to the stage. She takes a microphone and takes a deep breath. 'Vendetta Judgement: '''Um..My project is a song cover. But first, the mind. Something we all have, whether we use it for good or for evil, all of our thoughts and feeling come there. An act of vengeance, can be to manipulate it to insanity....or to break it and turn the pitiful creature into your dummy. The form I am about to present to you can effect both mind and soul. I hope you enjoy. ''*she shoots Nemesis a strange look* She takes another deep breath and the background music starts playing, she then begins to sing as her seal unfurls and it begins to glow and soon the auditorium turns into a strange scene a small home on the cliff by the sea. The audience begins to ooh and ahh at her memory projection ability. The sigh of the shifting sea The kiss of the salt-sweet breeze The white of her silken dress stained in red A memory fading fast her mother sits, eyes downcast A uniform torn in hand, farewells unsaid ''In the projection during this part of the song, a mother and her daughter, whom looks like Vendetta, exit the house to find soldiers at their front door. The soldier hands the mother the blood stained army uniform of her husband. She falls to her knees him shock, running her hand over the uniform trying to remember the last time she saw him, drafted and leaving without saying goodbye, her sleeves turn red from the blood.' *The audience begins to tear up a little at the sight* That once a certainty, lost in grief A daughter's desperate cries, unheard pleas Forsaken, beaten, tried, on her knees A prayer passes from her lips Into her soul the Goddess whispers: The child approaches the mother, whom back hands her away. She slaps the young child and slams her into the wall while screaming at her. The child begs her mother to calm down but she was beaten tirelessly until her falls to her knees and coughs out blood. '''*The audience gasps and try to look away* '''The child gets up and drags herself to Nemesis's temple and prays for deliverance. The Goddess appears before her and whispers some instructions in her ear before disappearing. "A heartbeat without harmony Is moonlight without dark The heart seeketh equilibrium With balance will your worry part." "So still this broken melody And therewith shoulder thee One last step only leaving An empty hearth down by the sea An empty hearth down by the sea." The child leaves the temple. Returning home, she finds her mother passed out drunk on the kitchen table, she pushes her off the chair causing her to break her neck. '''*Most of the audience is horrified and are looking away* '''The child smiles tearfully as she walks outside the house. She stands by the cliffside for a few moments, she prays to Nemesis one last time. She turns and lets herself fall back from the cliff. But before she can hit the rocks and water below her a hand grabs her and she is lifted up into the sky, leaving behind the empty seaside home. The sigh of the shifting sea The kiss of the salt-sweet breeze The white of her silken dress stained in red A memory fading fast her mother sits, eyes downcast A uniform torn in hand, farewells unsaid The verse begins again only this time in Nemesis's palace on Olympus. The child, now looking slightly older is looking out the window of her room at the ocean below her letting the breeze hit her face, but she pulls back as the salt stings the wounds on her face. Nemesis appears, she throws down the child's bloodied uniform which had stained the sleeves of her garments red. She quickly locks the window and turns to the cowering child, not even letting her say goodbye to her only happy-place. That once a certainty, lost in grief A daughter's desperate cries, unheard pleas Forsaken, beaten, tried, on her knees A prayer passes from her lips Into her soul the Goddess whispers: The child begins to cry and beg Nemesis for her freedom. The goddess snaps and beats the child, she is thrown to the wall and falls to her knees crying. Nemesis walks over and gently hold the child by the chin and pulls her face up to hers and whispers "I am the one who saved you, who took you in. And now you are grateful? It was a small price to pay for balance and truth. You wanted deliverance I wanted a loyal heir." "A heartbeat without harmony Is moonlight without dark The heart seeketh equilibrium With balance will your worry part." "So still this broken melody And therewith shoulder thee One last step only leaving An empty hearth down by the sea An empty hearth down by the sea." The child complies and walks with Nemesis to continue her training, her mind slowly falling apart. The child is then shown growing and eventually phasing into Vendetta. Revealing that she and the child are the same person. The projection disappears and Vendetta walks off stage. She glares at Nemesis coldly before exiting the auditorium. Isabella gets out of her seat and runs to Vendetta who's slumped against the wall in the bathroom. 'Isabella Echtros: '''She...did those things to you? '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Why would you care? You're always sucking up to her. I know she's your mom, but she's not mine...I wish I can tell her I was sorry. And that we still had each other. But no! I had to drag myself to that temple and listen to her! ''*Vendetta begins crying* ''How can you love her? '''Isabella Echtros: '''She's mother, of course I love her, even if she trains me. ''*she hugs Vendetta* ''And I care about you. I know it's never best, especially after I know what she did. She has faith in you but I know don't feel the same way. I support whatever path you chose even if you leave her. ''Vendetta cries a bit and she hugs her sister back as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes